Josephine (MMfL game)
Josephine (ジョセフィーン Josefīn) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Josephine is a talkative, cheerful girl who helps her mother and father raise pets at their pet shop. Her mother, Karin, is the town's veterinarian, and her father Roger is a botanist. She loves pets, especially cats, and will be overly excited if the player shows it to her. If he chooses not to marry Josephine, Henri the explorer will marry her. Black Love Event *Exit the Virtuoso Ranch *11:00 to 14:00 *Thursday or Friday *Sunny weather The player will see that one of the alpaca ran out from Virtuoso Ranch! You pick up the alpaca and return it to Josephine. She appreciates your help and asks if you like alpaca. Choice 1: Yes, I do. Result: +1500 XP with Josephine Your answer makes Josephine happy! People who like alpaca are just good people. Now she has got to bring it back to the ranch. Choice 2: No, I don't. Result: -1000 XP with Josephine Josephine doesn't know why don't you like alpaca. They are so cute! Your response makes her sad a little. ---- Purple Love Event *Out of your house *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Josephine at Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Josephine's Black Love Event Josephine is outside the player's house and asks if she could take a tour of his House Area. Choice 1: I'm too busy now! Result: -2000 XP with Josephine Josephine guesses that you are busy, so she sadly leaves. Choice 2: Sure. Result: +2000 XP with Josephine The two look around for a tree near the player's house, then the animal barn. At the end, Josephine thanks the player for showing her around. She believes it was fun. ---- Blue Love Event The player must give Josephine a Ring to see the rest of her Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Josephine must have 25,000 XP (halfway through Emerald status) or more. ---- Yellow Love Event *Walk into the Bluebell Mansion *10:00 to 13:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather (not Summer season) *Josephine at Yellow friendship status or higher *Johann has 5000 XP or more *Julius and Alexandra have 1000 XP or more *You have seen Josephine's Blue Love Event Johann, Josephine, Julius, and Alexandra are inside the mansion. They are all playing, and when the player arrives, Alexandra suggests playing "house". Johann is uncomfortable with this idea, and asks the player to take his place. Choice 1: Sure, I'll play. Result: +3000 XP The four of them go to the Crossroads to play. Alexandra and Julius will eventually wander off, and Josephine appreciates the player for playing. She'll give you mud balls... yuck. Choice 2: Sorry, I have to work. Result: No change with Josephine, -3000 XP with Alexandra and Julius Josephine is just fine, but the children were supposed to play with her today! The three of them leave the player alone. ---- Gold Love Event *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *16:00 to 18:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Josephine at Gold friendship status or higher *Yuehua at Purple friendship status (20,000 XP) or higher *You have seen Josephine's Blue Love Event Josephine approaches the Player as he takes off from home to ask what he was like as a baby. Choice 1: Ate a Lot! Result: +4000 XP with both Josephine, +3000 XP with Yuehua She teasingly brings up that the player must have been a hungry child, and he is joined by Yue Hua who compliments her for being so accurate. In response Josephine compliments the player for being smart. Choice 2: Sleep a lot! Result: -5000 XP with both Josephine and Yue Hua Josephine asks if the player recalls the first word he ever spoke in that case, when Yue Hua interrupts to ask her why he hasn't been allowed to join the conversation. Josephine admits to have never thought of him as a baby before, much to their annoyance. They insist that they were a great baby and she claims to not still see it, then suggests Yue Hua re-enacts their baby phase to let them see. Yue Hua agrees, but she becomes alarmed when they darkly tell her to not reveal it to anyone else. With that Yue Hua pretends to be a baby, shocking both the player and Josephine, who thinks she made a mistake in suggesting this. Yue Hua ignores her and continues to cry and make demands. After obtaining the Flower Jewel, the player must find Josephine on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Josephine will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to Josephine's family to announce their marriage promise. On the day of wedding, Josephine will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Josephine will have light skin, dark brown hair, and matching eyes. The boy's clothing will be green while the girl's clothing will be orange. Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Henri (Boy Player)/Josephine (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Josephine will ask about her relationship with Henri. Encouraging Josephine will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Henri herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male, but Henri will come to your house asking about Josephine. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Josephine appears in house but want Henri to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Henri's Tent *11:00 to 14:00 *Sunday *Sunny weather (Summer season) *Henri (Boy Player)/Josephine (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married *Félix at a Purple friendship status (10,000 XP) or lower Josephine has come to thank Henri for the food that he made for her mother. Félix interrupts, however, and is very upset that Henri is talking to his sister. Félix demands that Josephine comes home, and after a few exchange of words between Félix and Henri, Josephine agrees to go home. ---- Rival Event #3 *Walk into Josephine's room at the Pet Shop *9:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Henri (Boy Player)/Josephine (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Henri and Josephine are talking about their families, and Josephine still doesn't understand why Félix doesn't like her seeing Henri! Henri defends her family however, at least they're nice, unlike his own family. Josephine is jealous that Henri has been able to travel, and says she wishes to do so in the future. ---- Rival Event #4 *Wake up in the morning *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Henri (Boy Player)/Josephine (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married If the player tells Félix, Josephine won't leave. If the player does not tell Frey, Henri and Josephine will get married. The couple's wedding will take place on 1 September the following year. On 1 September when Henri comes to the player's house to let them know he is leaving until next year will also tell you he's taking Josephine with him. After Henri leaves, Frey will show up asking if you have seen Josephine, you decision will determine if Henri and Josephine get married or not. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from Henri or Josephine (depending on gender you are playing as), telling that you are invited to the wedding. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Henri and Josephine; with Henri wearing a tuxedo and Josephine wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Henri and Josephine already married and the two couple return from their travelling days, they will a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. The player will be prompted to Josephine's bedroom at Pet Shop, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their daughter, Henriette. Interestingly, Henri and Josephine will not leave Music Town after their child is born. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes